villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlo Chavez
Carlo Chavez is the second main antagonist of the film Wrong Turn 3: Left For Dead. E 'played by actor of Turkish origin Tamer Hassan. Role in the film Chavez is a dangerous drug lord, detained in a prison in West Virginia. As some inmates would kill him because of some disagreements, and to avoid a possible escape (thanks to some information gathered by the undercover cop William Juarez) the director of the prison, and Juarez prison guards Nate, Walter and Preslow plans to transfer him in another prison, along with some other prisoners Floyd (with whom Chavez has concocted a plan to escape), Juarez (in charge of controlling the situation during the transfer), and Brandon Crawford. During the trip, however, the ferocious mutant Three Fingers attacks the prison van and kills Preslow, and Chavez took the opportunity to disarm the two policemen survivors and groped evasion fleeing into the woods, taking hostage and tyrannizing the police, other detainees and then the young Alex, hunted by Three Fingers, who killed all his friends. During the crossing of the forest, the group finds an armored mysteriously abandoned for years, and filled with bags full of money. Chavez forces as companions to collect all the bags, and the refusal of Walter responds by killing him before the eyes of others, to show that it seriously. As a result, the group is attacked by Three Toes, the son of Three Fingers, but Chavez and Floyd manage to kill and behead him as a warning to the father, of course, is furious and gives them an even more ruthless hunting. As the journey continues, even Juarez and die while Floyd Crawford, in anger and despair, tries to rape and kill Alex, sparking the violent reaction of Chavez (who needed people as possible to carry the money, and meditated killing all but after that they had found his henchmen) who beats him almost to death. The loss of the money (burned by Three Fingers) and the inability to call his men (the tower rescue in the woods is in fact burned in the first film of the series) make Chavez increasingly furious and crazy, in fact, come to threaten more and several times Nate, Brandon and Alex (arrives to deliver it to Three Fingers, in order to move it away from the forest and find a way to reach a safe hiding place). By the end, abandoned by all, Chavez finds himself face to face with Three Fingers and hires a brutal confrontation with him, after which the cannibal kills him, opens the skull and devour the brain. Characterization Chavez is now seen as a dangerous criminal. Greedy, sadistic and hypocritical, enslaves the other protagonists of the film, forcing them to obey his orders, and no problem to threaten and kill unarmed people, so as to eliminate those that do not need or who question its orders, nor do they show very picky when it has to perform heinous acts (such as when the dismembered corpse of Juarez). At one point in the film comes close to killing Floyd, guilty of attempting to kill Alex, but only because he still needed the girl to carry the money, and because he hated Floyd, who would gladly have killed him, if he had not gone into business with him. It also demonstrates a rather cowardly, as when it is threatened by Preslow or attacked by police dog Sheriff Carver. As the film progresses and that the threat of Three Fingers becomes increasingly concrete and combined with the loss of money, Chavez is left increasingly dominated by madness and rage but, at the height of the confrontation with Three Fingers, we show for the first weak and desperate.